the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcel Gerard
Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard is a main character on The Royal Bond on Wattpad. He was initially made out to be the antagonist and the big bad of the series during the early episodes of the first season before it was revealed that he is actually a mostly well-intentioned vampire, who was simply trying to protect Danielle, a young witch whose hatred toward her coven he used to help enforce his rule. Jeffery is the adoptive son and former protégé of Matthew Mikaelson, who turned him into a vampire. He is also the adoptive brother of Charlie Winchester and father figure of Danielle. Marcel was born in New Orleans, Louisiana in 1810 to a female slave and her master, the Governor of Louisiana. Despite being the Governor's son, he worked as a slave on the Governor's plantation until he happened to meet Matthew at his half-brother's funeral. Matthew, impressed with the young boy's survival instincts and feeling as though the two were kindred spirits, decided to adopt the boy into his family as his ward. Because Marcel's mother elected not to name him until she was sure he would survive the fever and ended up succumbing to it before she could choose one for him, Matthew gave him the name "Marcellus", meaning "little warrior", which was later shortened in "Marcel". From this moment on, he lived with the Mikaelson Family for the majority of the next century until he enlisted in the Army during World War I and was deployed to France until the war ended in late 1918. He then returned to his home and continued living with Matthew and his siblings Christopher, Josephine, and Dominic at their compound until their father Jonathan, the Original Vampire vampire-hunter, arrived to town at his and Josephine's summoning and subsequently chased his children out of town. The Mikaelsons' absence left a power vacuum in the city's supernatural community, which allowed Marcel to eventually rise to leader of the vampire faction while he continued to build up their numbers by carefully turning humans into more of his kind. The vampiresquickly accumulated more and more power over witches, humans, and werewolves during the next few decades until Marcel ultimately became the de facto "King" of New Orleans. During Marcel's rule, he enforced a system of rules of his creation within the French Quarter, by which all supernatural residents must abide. At the beginning of the series, Marcel found himself at war with Matthew, who was trying to reclaim the French Quarter. He was trying to maintain order within the city, which meant dealing with the witches, who continued their pursuit of Danielle after the Harvest ritual he and his army interrupted. He also began to rekindle his romance with Josephine. Marcel and Josephine sided together to take down Matthew once and for all so that they could finally be together, but their plan failed. Matthew killed many of Marcel's minions, forcing Marcel to ultimately choose to step down from the throne in order to save the rest of his people. Soon after, Matthew asked Marcel to join him in ruling New Orleans and Marcel agrees to become the co-vampire King of New Orleans at his side. Josephine ended their relationship and continued her own pursuit to defeat Matthew. Later, Danielle learned of the secrets Marcel had been keeping from her and lost her trust in him. It was around that time that Danielle's powers began to grow out of control and began to endanger the people of New Orleans, leaving them no other choice but to go through with the Harvest ritual to stop the plague of earthquakes, windstorms, torrential rain and wildfires that were intended to consume the town. Marcel went to desperate lengths to protect her as he loves her like his own daughter, but the event could not be avoided and Danielle eventually agreed to go along with it for the sake of the town's citizens. She was thankful that she had Marcel in her life, and it is clear that Marcel would do anything for her. Danielle was then killed by Sophie Deveraux, but despite properly completing the ritual, Danielle and the other three witches sacrificed as offerings to the Ancestors were not resurrected as they were intended to be, causing Marcel great anguish for her loss. Marcel deeply grieved Danielle's death and avoided ruling the French Quarter for some time. Camille came back into the picture after he avoided pursuing a relationship with her due to Father Kieran telling him to stay away from her. They grew closer as he told her of his dark past and provided her comfort as her uncle Kieran was cursed with a hex. Marcel was also banished from the French Quarter by Christopher due to Josephine and his great betrayal from 1919. Marcel also left Danielle in Graysin's care in order to protect her. Marcel had began his plan to reclaim the French Quarter with Thierry, Diego, and many other vampires by his side leading to an all out war: Marcel's Army vs. Matthew, Christopher and the Crescent Wolf Pack. The war was interrupted due to Tessa Marshall (who was then pregnant with hers and Matthew' baby daughter) being kidnapped by the witches, as well as the witches' allies Francesca Correaand her brothers, who revealed they were not actually human, but untriggered werewolves descended from a member of the former Guerrera Pack. Once in possession of the moonlight ringsthey had stolen from Tessa and the Crescents, Francesca and their brothers triggered their curses and used the rings to control their transformation, allowing them to bite all of the vampires in Marcel's Army and leave them for dead. Marcel, who was also bitten himself by Matthew, was running out of time to save himself and his people. He then rescued his newly-born adoptive sister, hoping to use her as leverage to get Matthew to heal them all with his blood, but when he returned to the compound, the vampires were already dead. Regardless, Matthew forgave Marcel for his actions in gratitude for him saving Charlie and decided to heal Marcel with his blood. It had been revealed in the series that Marcel is the one who drove the werewolves out of the French Quarter in the 1990s, and was also the man who hired Brynne Deveraux (not knowing she was actually possessed by Céleste Dubois) to place the original Crescent Curse on the Crescent Wolf Clan. Despite the strife between the vampires and the werewolves, Marcel was said to have been friends with Tessa's mother and father, and when he found them dead and found the young baby Tessa in her cradle, he arranged for Father Kieran to find her an adoptive family and get her out of town, purposely excluding her from her family's curse due to his rule against hurting children. As he later told Tessa, he could have kept her to gain leverage over the wolves, but ultimately chose to ensure she had a good life. When Jonathan was resurrected by Danielle in From a Cradle to a Grave, he killed all of Marcel's vampire army while they were dying of werewolf bites, with the exception of Joshua Rosza, who had previously been healed by Danielle. In the second season, Josh and Marcel began rebuilding their decimated vampire community by choosing the best candidates for vampirism and turning them to increase their numbers. Their first recruit was Gia, with whom both men, and especially Marcel, developed a close friendship. Marcel and Josh were later joined by Christopher in leading the new vampire community in the neighborhood of Algiers, and they formed close alliances with both hybrids Matthew and Tessa, but also the Crescent Wolf Clan, bringing peace to the supernatural community at large for the first time in centuries. The vampires, hybrids, and werewolves all banded together to fight against the Mikaelson children's resurrected witch mother Graysin and brother Adam, along with their similarly resurrected Original vampire father Jonathan and their powerful, ancient, and immortal witch aunt Diana, who sought Matthew and Tessa's daughter and Marcel's adopted sister Charlie for her own coven. Marcel had a tenuous and strained relationship with Matthew and was leading the supernatural community at large once again alongside Danielle, the new Regent of the nine covens of New Orleans. When the ancient vampire society known as The Strix arrives in New Orleans, they approached Marcel and offered him a place among their ranks as a war was brewing between the three remaining sirelines of vampires. Early History |-|Human Life= 1820 Marcel was a slave of and the second born son of the Governor. In 1820, during the Governor's first son Emil's funeral, Matthew sees him being whipped. After Marcel throws an apple back at the man whipping him, showing his bravery, Matthew kills the man before he can retaliate. When Matthew asks the boy his name, he tells him that his mother wouldn't give him one until he turned 10 years old out of fear of him dying of fever; but his mother died before she could name him. Matthew names the boy Marcellus, meaning little warrior. Matthewthen took in Marcel and raised him like a son. After being attracted to Josephine since childhood and finally falling under his feelings, Matthew gave him a choice: to undagger Josephine and live out their days together until Marcel grows old or be turned into a vampire. He chooses to become a vampire like he always wanted, though he never stopped loving Josephine and Matthew' actions later caused Marcel to turn against him. 1821 Marcellus had grown closer to the kinder Christopher who was teaching him to play the piano. Christopher also taught Marcellus to read, using Shakespeare as practice. Marcellus idolized Christopher, however, Matthew feeling jealous, un-daggered Dominic Mikaelson, a vicious Original whose bloodthirsty appetites exceeded Matthew' and frightened Marcellus with his antics. One night, Marcel was forced to watch as Dominic compelled people to act out Hamlet, even making them kill each other for real. Dominic even went so far as to feed Marcel his blood, happily saying that he'd turn him since that's what his brothers really wanted. Matthew, realizing how dangerous Dominic was to Marcel after he was scared by the "act", daggered Dominic once again. Marcellus later spoke to Christopher about his progress on a book only for Christopher to shun him, the latter saying he was bored of him and called him a scavenger to Matthew, in reality Christopher only said these things to allow Matthew and Marcel to once again bond, but Marcel not knowing this took a dislike to Christopher this took a dislike to Christopher and has never liked him since. |-|1835= forbids Marcel from seeing Josephine ]] Marcel had grown close to Josephine over the years, training in the art of fencing with her since he was a boy. Finally able to best her in a duel, Marcel began romantically pursuing Josephine and she seemed to be reciprocating his feelings. However, despite Marcel's pleas to let him and Josephine be together, Matthew did not approve of the relationship and forbid it. Marcel was persistent though and tried again, kissing Josephine who shared his feelings. Matthew suddenly interrupted, furious and seeing their relationship as a betrayal. To punish them, Matthew daggered Josephine in front of Marcel. Later that year, Marcel was shot by the governor, his own father, while trying to free some slaves. The dying Marcel asked Matthew to turn him and against Matthew' wishes, he did so.Marcel then compelled his father to carve out his own heart with a knife even though Matthew warned that this would not bring him peace from his father's abuse of him. |-|1887= After Josephine had been daggered for 52 years, Matthew removed it from her heart. Awakened, Josephine asked for Marcel, worried for him and Matthew sadistically revealed that he had given Marcel the choice between a human life with Josephine or a vampire life that didn't include her. Much to Josephine's horror, she learned of Marcel's choice to become a vampire instead of having a life with her. Marcel entered the room, seemingly cold and unfeeling toward her revival. |-|1914= ]] After a series of thefts throughout New Orleans during the holiday season, the mayor asked Matthew to get to the bottom of it. Matthew had Marcel dig further into it and Marcel believed that Dominic was responsible. He and Matthew tracked Dominic to the Dowager Fauline Cottage where Dominic was in the middle of stealing a rare paragon diamond. Marcel and Matthew forced Dominic to turn the diamond over to them and with one of Matthew' witches, trapped Dominic's allies in the house. Later, Marcel attended the Originals' Christmas party with Josephine and after Matthew learned of Dominic's treacherous intentions to steal the diamond back, Marcel witnessed Matthew dagger Dominic as Josephine betrayed Dominic, despite promising not to tell Matthew what Dominic was up to when catching him searching for the diamond in Matthew' room. |-|1918= Marcel enlisted to fight in World War I much to Matthew' anger, believing Marcel was spiting him for not letting him be with Josephine. Marcel refused to listen to Matthew' claims that he had more of a duty to his family than his country and departed, fighting in France. While in the trenches, Marcel grew as a leader of his regiment, a group Dominicnamed "The Brotherhood of the Damned". Matthew arrived, trying to entice Marcel to come back home by trying to appease his vampire nature. Marcel continued to refuse him, believing he needed to be there for his men. Matthew scoffed at him, not seeing him as the leader he was turning into. When his friend Joe Dalton was wounded in battle, he asked Marcel to turn him into a vampire along with all the squad, so they'd have enough strength to defeat their enemies. Marcel did so, leading his vampire troops to victory. |-|1919= Marcel returned home to New Orleans after fighting in World War I. He was welcomed back with open arms by Matthew, but was treated more coldly by Josephine due to their past. Shortly after he returned home, he aided Matthew in the conflict between Matthew and the new leader of the New Orleans witch coven, Papa Tunde. However, when Marcel and Josephine grew closer again, unable to deny their feelings for each other, they desperately searched for a way to be free to do as they wished, without Matthew trying to control them. They decided that they would scare Matthew away using the Originals' father, Jonathan, who had been hunting Matthew for nearly a millennium. With the help of the a witch, Graysin, Marcel and Josephine summoned Jonathan. Months later, though, he still hadn't shown himself. Matthew, meanwhile, great more comfortable with their relationship and actually publicly declared his newfound approval of it. Marcel and Josephine were delighted by his change of heart. However, things soon took a turn for the worse when Jonathan finally arrived in New Orleans. Jonathan brutally beat Marcel and crucified him to a post in a play, as a message to Matthew. Josephine and Matthew tried to rescue Marcel from Jonathan's violence but were unsuccessful as they were forced to flee, leaving Marcel behind. The Originals believed that Marcel had been killed in Jonathan's purge of New Orleans, but Marcel had survived Jonathan's massacre and slowly established a leadership role in the French Quarter, using the skills and lessons that Matthew had taught him. |-|1925= Marcel killed what he thought was the remaining Guerrera Family along with Joe Dalton. |-|1950s= Marcel supposedly studied law in the 1950s. |-|1990s= When there was infighting among the werewolves in New Orleans, which led to the death of some of the leaders of the Crescent Wolf Clan, the Marshalls. Marcel, who had been on good terms with the deceased husband and wife, went to their home soon after their murder to find their baby daughter still in her crib. Marcel considered using her for leverage but having a code of keeping kids out of trouble, took her to his friend Father Keiran instead, to give her a new life out of harm's way. Not long after, the Crescent Wolf Clan tried to take over New Orleans, Marcel was forced to have a witch place a curse on them in order to subdue his enemies without being forced into utterly and violently slaughtering them. Personality |-|Human= As a human, Marcel is shown to be very brave as he fought back against the slave owner who whipped him, a gesture that earned him Matthew' respect and ultimately saved his life. Marcel was very moral, as he tried to stop another slave getting beaten which then resulted in Marcel getting shot by his own father. Back in his youth, Marcel was shown to be innocent; he was greatly disturbed when Dominic decided to "educate" him about vampirism at the cost of several innocent lives. Marcel's innocence and bravery are what made Matthew very fond of the boy. These traits, coupled with the fact that they were both bastards presumably led Matthew into seeing Marcel as someone that Matthew himself was and could still be, given the right circumstances. And when Marcel expressed a desire to be sired, Matthew was very reluctant, as he feared that Marcel becoming something similar to himself would deprive him of all that Matthew prized in Marcel. |-|Vampire= Marcel can be described as being the life of the party. When he was introduced, Marcel was shown to apparently be diabolical and dangerous as well as wicked but has since proven himself to be even more moral than Matthew. Marcel is very charismatic and uses said charisma as much as his vampire powers to get what he wants from others. Marcel enjoys his vampiric life and likes living in the French Quarter, considering it to be a home to keep and fight for. He is also very brave, being one of the very few who can speak defiantly in Matthew' presence without worrying about his own life in the process. He takes his role as leader seriously and enforces the rules he made without fail, though he is not above getting carried away since he supposedly killed a witch in front of many viewers for this reason, though its revealed that said witch used magic and took part in the harvest ritual where she had her own daughter sent to her death. He also seems to genuinely care for his subordinates, having stayed at the side of one dying from Matthew' werewolf bite until the latter provided him with the cure. Marcel also seems to be understanding as shown in his quickness to forgive Matthew for biting his friend when Matthew gave him the cure and asked for forgiveness. He is also shown to be, unlike many people in positions of power and privilege, reasonable and approachable, willing to do favors for people. While not arrogant, he has displayed over-confidence when confronted by beings more powerful than him, such as when he spoke down to Matthew, disregarding that he would be nothing if it wasn't for Matthew, the Original Hybrid, much more powerful than any non-original vampire in his "army", though while Matthew did make him who he was, he also wasn't always benevolent, as he daggered Josephine for getting too close to Marcel, this affected Marcel deeply and it caused him to resent Matthew as well as eventually turn against him. Marcel is ruthless, but not completely without mercy; best demonstrated by the fact that he prefers to kill his victims by snapping necks, as opposed to other Vampires, who use more inhumane methods like heart extraction, decapitation, and staking. In fact, Marcel has so far been seen to actually permanently kill someone only five times: One was with Jane-Anne, and the other was with Bastianna. The latter via decapitation, as he needed her death to resurrect Danielle. The last witch he killed was Monique, as Marcel had to kill her in order to save Matthew' newborn child. The other two were Tina, Josh's former friend and a werewolf who bit Gia. He likes to have fun and enjoys being a vampire. He takes pride in who he is. Also, he's intelligent, being able to run a city and maintain it, being much better at it than Matthew, as the latter's leadership was not popular or respected by any faction. He’s very competitive too. Like Matthew, Marcel likes to think up contingencies; he requested Danielle to figure out the fatal weakness of the Original Vampires, not aware that the death of an Original Vampire would also mean the deaths of all other vampires sired from their bloodline, including himself. Indeed, one of his weaknesses is that being a recently-introduced character, Marcel knows little about the nature of the Original Vampires, such as Matthew' blood acting as a cure for a werewolf bite and that if one Original Vampire dies, all of their bloodline die too in matter of hours, however, not even the Originals themselves knew of the bloodline problem as it was only revealed with the death of Finn. As with Matthew, Marcel also has very little tolerance for disloyalty, having killed a transitioning vampire purely because she opted to save herself over her companion as well as verbally berate him. It was revealed that Marcel's cruelty was only to protect Danielle, who was supposed to be used in a blood sacrifice so the witches in the French Quarter could keep their powers. It was also shown that Marcel planned to raid the ritual with the full intent of saving the four witches that were to be sacrificed, including Danielle, but arrived too late and only managed to save Danielle. Marcel's reasons for killing witches who practice magic was to keep them from killing Danielle, as he himself had known what it felt like to be treated as a tool and not a human being. It was because of this that Marcel created a rule against people abusing children in the Quarters. Marcel's reason for hiding Danielle was also revealed; to stall the witches until The Harvest was passed and the witches would lose their powers, enabling Danielle to live a normal life as she always wanted ever since the Harvest. When Tyler told him of the existence of Matthew' unborn child, along with the potential danger it may pose to the vampire race, Marcel was visibly conflicted on what he should do next but chose not to harm the baby, possibly due to the fact that he doesn't hurt children, or possibly he did not want to risk Matthew' wrath on him, as he knows that Matthew cares about his family, and he will kill anyone who tries to hurt or kill a member of his family. While Marcel can be seen as a hypocrite for claiming that he dislikes people who have betrayed their friends, when he himself has betrayed Matthew, he has never betrayed anyone unless they have plotted or done damage to him first as Matthew daggered Josephine simply for loving him and kept them apart for 52 years, This caused Marcel to plot ways to be with Josephine, even if it meant finding ways to get rid of Matthew, whom Marcel would likely no longer consider a friend after what he did to Josephine. Because of his protectiveness towards Danielle, Marcel doesn't hesitate to kill any witch that practices magic in the French Quarter to keep them from finding her. However, he is more merciful towards anyone who breaks his other laws, as shown by the countless vampires he kept locked in the Garden instead of killing them, which would take much less effort to do. He went out of his way to save the nightwalkers on his territory when the Faction incited an attack on them, and has yet to be seen dealing with other vampires in ways other than snapping their necks, implying that he really does care for his own kind. Marcel was forced to break one of his rules; against killing children, by killing Monique Deveraux, in order to save Charlie Mikaelson. Previously, Marcel fought and managed to disarm Matthew to protect the newly resurrected Monique, though at this time Monique was a seemingly innocent witch who had not yet attempted to kill an innocent infant. |-|Upgraded Original Vampire= After transitioning into the Beast, Marcel's attitude become quiet and subdued, whilst being angry and upset, having been betrayed by those he considered his family. No longer being a normal vampire, thus unkillable to the Mikaelsons, Marcel quickly adopts a more arrogant and confrontational nature, over his more pragmatic tendencies, doing what he feels is necessary regardless of the consequences, such as fatally wounding Dominic and Christopher. He also became more reckless, killing the rest of the Strix, haphazardly leaving their bodies in St. Anne's Church for anyone to find. As a result of this, Vincent turns his back on Marcel after a Strix member who survived seriously harmed Will Kinney. Vincent compares Marcel to Matthew in how he now acts. Marcel remained grief stricken from Danielle's death, which only fueled his anger at the Mikaelsons, no longer caring about ruling or partying like he used to, only caring about justice as well as vengeance. His desire to see the Mikaelson pay for the crimes grew so great that he was able to be goaded by Josephine into stabbing Matthew with Papa Tunde's blade instead of killing him, Josephine claiming that she wanted to see him suffer rather than die. Due to this, he was ultimately tricked by Matthew, yet again. Marcel stated that he took the potion that turned him into an Upgraded Original Vampire (without the Mikaelson Family's knowledge), as he wanted to know how the Mikaelson Family truly felt about him and what would happen if they found him with the "serum", correctly predicting that if he didn't take the potion, he would've been dead due to Christopher's obsession and fear with the prophecy, while Matthew initially did try to reason with him, after discovering that the "serum" in Marcel's possession, he immediately made demands towards Marcel and attempted to coerce him into handing it over, telling Marcel that he won't tolerate any threats to "his" family, thereby confirming what Marcel believed and further angering him. Five years after taking down the Mikaelsons, Marcel's anger subsided and he made a truce with Vincent, putting aside their differences and working towards keeping New Orleans safe, showing that Marcel had returned to his more level-headed ways. Marcel also bares no grudge against Tessa or Charlie, considering them off-limits for the vampire community. At some point, Marcel decided that Matthew had suffered enough and released him from the torment of Papa Tunde's Blade, showing mercy which he claimed Matthew asked for. Upon meeting Josh at Rousseau's, Marcel greeted him as a friend and told him not to bow and to tone down the theatrics, display a level of humility despite what he has become. Despite his power and capability, when challenged by Alistair, Marcel first attempted a diplomatic solution which ultimately failed as the advise Matthew gave him only infuriated Alistair which Matthew had counted on. Instead, Marcel tried to reason with Matthew and used a confrontation to ruthlessly make an example of Alistair and justify keeping Matthew alive, once again showing a ruthless pragmatism. Marcel, however, still remains emotional as Matthew' taunts easily provoked Marcel into using Tunde's Dagger on Matthew. Physical Appearance Marcel is described as hot, sexy, handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to physically be in his late 20's. Marcel's style is quite similar to Matthew'. He wears form fitting T-shirts usually dark-ish colors: black, grey and blue and dark jeans although has been seen to wear those of a lighter color. He will also be seen wearing necklaces and scarfs as accessories. Also, like Matthew is also fond of a leather jacket he sometimes wears. He has also said that he looks good in a suit which he wears on special occasions, such as the Masquerade Ball he hosted to present himself as respectable. Powers and Abilities |-|Vampire= Marcel possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire but had an exceptional level of strength for a vampire his age which is best shown in his battles with Matthew. Marcel has been able to greatly stagger Matthew with a single punch, knocking him off balance, in another episode he managed to disarm Matthew of Papa Tunde's dagger with only one hand and during the penultimate episode, he went toe-to-toe with Matthew and even if very briefly, dominated the fight before inevitably being defeated by the Original Hybrid. Marcel briefly faces Jonathan and unleashes a combination of attacks that successfully drive Jonathan back but is very quickly brought down by Jonathan who easily outmatches him. In the third episode of series three, Marcel confronts Aya, a vampire of over nine hundred years of age and manages to hold his own against her, impressing her. In the fourth episode, Marcel faces Aya's mentor Mohinder, who is likely older than her and thus at the very least nine hundred plus years. Marcel manages to go toe-to-toe and even holds his own very well despite being physically outmatched. His strength was considerable enough to allow him to tackle Mohinder through a brick wall, which the latter did to him earlier, what makes this showing more impressive is that Marcel had Werewolf venom within him, meaning he would have been physically weaker. It is unknown if the serum grants any increase in strength or speed before its host's death but Marcel managed to throw Matthew back and flying through the air with one hand, and whilst throwing an Original or a vampire into the air wouldn't truly be a notable feat for a vampire or any other entity with super-strength, what does make this notable is that Matthew was using his own powers to try and stop Marcel from "taking" the serum. |-|Upgraded Original Vampire= Marcel possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Upgraded Original Vampire but being only 200 plus years means he may have inferior strength and speed to Lucien who speed was so fast he was able to effortlessly dodge and anticipate any attacks that the Mikaelsons could physically throw. That said, Marcel still possess superior powers to the Originals, having a lethal bite and his own base vampirism amplified by the original spell which coupled with his excellent fighting skills makes Marcel one of the most dangerous and deadliest beings thus far. Five years after his transition into an Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel was shown to be able to fight and throw Christopher around easily, with Christopher barely able to land any hits against Marcel. While still stronger and faster than the originals, it is still unclear if Marcel's speed and strength is on par with Lucien Castle while the latter was an Upgraded Original given that their enhanced physical powers may have come from their base vampirism being amplified. Marcel was also able to pull out Papa Tunde's Blade before it had the chance to burrow into his chest, while the other Originals stabbed by it were usually paralyzed and unable to stop it from entering their chest. It is unknown if he would have been strong enough to pull it out if it had gone into his chest like Jonathan or Matthew could. Furthermore, Vincent said that Marcel hadn't even began to use the powers that the Ancestors had granted him through his status. However, it was shown that with the help of Vincent's spell, Marcel can compel an Original Vampire. He was able to compel Christopher to forget his family and his vow. Weaknesses |-|Vampire= Marcel had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. |-|Upgraded Original Vampire= Marcel has the typical weaknesses of an Upgraded Original Vampire. Relationships Category:Characters Category:The Chamberlain Family